The Days When There is not Eternity
by MamyuChi
Summary: "Inilah tentang hari yang tak pernah kuingat… Tentang sebuah kebahagiaan yang menghilang, disana kita berbagi , tersenyum dan tertawa bersama. Bahkan , menangisi langit yang tak bersalah" Akashi x OC x Kuroko, more warning inside!
1. Chapter 1 : Confession

Yaayy , fanfic pertamaku yang kucintaaaa ;; A ;;

Maaf kalo ada kecacatan , masih baru dan masih jauh dari 'sempurna' ._.

Semua warning dan lain2nya ada dibawah setelah abstraksi (?) dibawah ini, happy reading!

'The Days When There is not Eternity'

_"Inilah tentang hari yang tak pernah kuingat… Tentang sebuah kebahagiaan yang menghilang, disana kita berbagi , tersenyum dan tertawa bersama. Bahkan , menangisi langit yang tak bersalah"_

_Masih ingatkah engkau dengan bintang yang kau tunjuk , bintang yang paling terang itu?. Bintang yang sangat cocok dengan kepribadianmu yang selalu berkilauan seperti banyaknya bintang – bintang yang jumlahnya berlimpah ruah. Sayangnya aku tidak terlalu bersinar layaknya dirimu itu. Melainkan, aku adalah rembulan yang tidak terlalu berseri sepertimu. Seandainya saja aku bisa mengelokkan waktuku. Aku bodoh, aku benar – benar tolol tidak bisa melindungi dengan segenap tenaga yang aku miliki. Aku membiarkanmu menangis , meratap , berlinang air mata.. kau hanya kuletakkan di pundakku yang membenam. Bahkan ketika kau menangispun , aku juga ikut menangisimu. Mungkin kedengaran gila bagi sebagian orang, tapi itulah suara hatiku.. perasaanku tidak berubah padamu. Tapi mungkin tuhan berkata lain, tuhan membelokkan garis kehidupan itu. Mungkin karena aku yang pengecut tidak bisa mengatakan yang sesungguhnya.. _

_Karena semuanya terlambat._

_**"percayakah engkau dengan dunia penuh keanehan ini? Semua tidak ada yang hidup sendiri. Aku selalu disini , menjadi pendamping hidupmu. Menjadi air matamu yang paling berharga. Akulah mimpimu yang tak pernah kamu temukan. Jangan layangkan genggaman ini, genggaman ini senantiasa untukmu. Bahkan hingga engkau tidak menghembuskan nafasmu yang tenteram itu" **_

_**Akulah jiwa bertubuh besi yang tidak bisa kau hancurkan dengan ujung pangkal kelingkingmu. Bahkan banteng yang melumatkan tubuhku ini tidak akan tunduk begitu saja. Tataplah kedua mata ini, aku tidak pernah berbohong tentang perasaan. Akulah anak laki – laki yang selalu berjuang tanpa pamrih, gila berkerja. Tidak perduli betapa bodohnya aku yang selalu mengejar gadis sepertimu, tidak perduli betapa sakitnya mencintaimu itu. Tetap, gapailah tanganku kita raih cahaya benderang yang menyinari masa depan kita dari awal kita menapak jejak permukaan bumi ini. Aku tidak akan membiarkan angin masa depan menertawakanmu , dan cahaya masa lalu yang mengucilkanmu. Duri yang menembus tubuhku jauh lebih layak untukku. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menangis lagi, aku akan membuatmu menjadi manusia yang paling terkuat di alam semesta ini, manusia yang tak terkalahkan dalam sepanjang sejarah manusia! Tapi aku sadar.. tidak ada istilah 'air' yang hidup dengan 'api'. Seperti 'cinta' yang hidup dengan 'kebohongan' … untuk apa aku mencintai seseorang yang aku cintai.. **_

_**Jika ia mencintai orang lain? **_

Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

All Chara pure from Tadatoshi

OC (Minami) & Story From me

Enjoy Reading! Don't like Don't Read!

Warning : Akashi x OC x Kuroko (seems agak OOC yeah)

Genre : Drama , Angst (gagal /3), Romance etc.

Bruk!. Pandangan seorang wanita berambut kuning cerah itu meleset dan berhasil menabrak seseorang berwajah papan bersurai _**Baby Blue **_itu. Seketika wanita itu terperangah melihat lelaki yang tidak jauh tinggi tubuhnya itu. "_Su,Sumimasen!" _serunya sambil berusaha berdiri dengan kedua kakinya "_Daijobu , desuka?" _lelaki bertubuh kurus itu berusaha membantu perempuan itu berdiri , jelas saja ia sulit untuk berdiri. Ia menggunakan _High heels _yang panjangnya lebih dari 5 cm. "_Daijobu , desu" _jawabnya sambil menggenggam tangan lembut lelaki itu. Tubuh ramping berbaju mewah , itulah tanggapan seorang Kuroko tentang wanita itu. Wanita itu sebenarnya bertubuh pendek namun karena ia menggunakan sepatunya itu , setidaknya ia hanya sampai di bahunya Kuroko. Para lelaki berkostum hitam perpaduan putih bertulis 'Seirin' memandang wanita itu terperangah karena asli kecantikannya dengan rambut yang diukir memanjang bergelombang tebal di belakang. Sangat cantik dengan bingkai wajah yang melancip , kulit putih porselen dengan poni yang rapih. "kau… bukan, menabrak seorang bidadari .. Kuroko?" heran Kouki yang tidak bisa berkedip melihat wanita dengan pesonanya itu. "A?, ano.. sekali lagi , aku mau minta maaf! Aku permisi dulu!" seketika ia pergi meninggalkan sekumpulan para lelaki yang terus memandangnya itu.

"apa hanya karena dadanya besar kalian terus memperhatikannya?" usik Riko, wanita berambut coklat tua berkalung pluit di lehernya. "tidak hanya itu!, dia.. benar – benar.. argh, sulit untuk di deskripsikan!" jawab Tsuchi. "tidak hanya itu.. kau bilang?" gumamnya.

"Minami , _desu.. _aku yakin itu dia" komentar Kuroko tiba – tiba. "KAU JUGA MENGENALNYA!?" teriak semuanya serempak. Tidak semua, hanya Kagami yang tidak terlalu tertarik dengan topik semacam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Skip Time

At Maji Burger.

"jadi.. dia dulu adalah alumni sekolah Teiko bersamamu?" Tanya balik Riko sambil membuka plastik kertas yang membungkusi burger pesanannya. _"Hai, desu" _ucapnya singkat. "apakah ia mengenal semua pemain Kiseki No Sedai?" Tanya Izuki yang juga ikut penasaran dengan wanita itu. "tidak terlalu dekat juga.. tapi, mengingatnya aku jadi teringat sesuatu.." iapun mulai mengambil nafas terdalamnya untuk mulai bercerita.

_**Kuroko P.O.V **_

Saat itu , aku masuk ke sekolah Teiko karena kawasan itu dekat dengan rumahku. Jadi nenekku menetapkanku untuk bersekolah disana. Saat aku pertama kali duduk di kelas satu, disanalah aku duduk sebangku dengannya di ujung kelas. Anehnya , hawa keberadaanku yang tidak terasa bagi siapapun namun ia bisa merasakannya. Dia sadar jika aku sudah berada di sampingnya. Hanya saja ia malu memulai pembicaraan.

"Namaku.. Minami Touka.. salam kenal" jawabnya malu – malu sambil terus memegang erat buku novel kesayangannya itu. Tidak terlalu banyak percakapan yang aku lontarkan jika aku bersamanya. Hanya saja, pertama kali suatu kejadian… kejadian yang terlalu indah untuk diingat.

Kejadian itu saat aku sudah putus asa untuk ikut tim basket Teiko, aku terpuruk karena sampai saat itu juga aku tidak bisa bermain basket seperti orang – orang, terutama sehebat Aomine - kun. Tapi selain Aomine – kun yang menyemangatiku , dia adalah orang pertama yang membuatku sedikit membuka hati.

"Kuroko – kun!, kau tidak boleh putus asa seperti ini. Kita memang tidak sehebat orang – orang yang ada di sekitar kita, tapi aku percaya. Semua manusia tidak ada yang sempurna, tapi ada manusia yang terhebat!" itulah yang kuingat saat itu. Cinta pertamaku yang tak kulupakan selama ini. Parasnya sederhana , tapi hatinya seperti besi yang susah dihancurkan.

Ia menggunakan kacamata yang besar. Wajahnya penuh dengan jerawat dimana – mana. Tubuhnya paling pendek di kelas, bahkan ia jauh lebih pendek dari pada aku. Tapi , dibalik kacamatanya yang besar itu sesungguhnya ia yang seperti kalian lihat sekarang. Tapi bukan itu yang aku pandang darinya, tapi jauh dari itu. Aku sangat senang dengan ketegarannya sebagai wanita yang berdiri tegap untuk mencapai impiannya. Untuk menjadi seorang novelis. Walaupun ia banyak didesak orang karena sangat payah dalam segala hal , ia sebenarnya sangat hebat.

_**Kuroko P.O.V Off **_

"ci, cinta pertama kamu bilang?" Tanya Kagami 'kurang' yakin. "_hai , desu" _jawabnya datar. "sulit di percaya kalau kau bisa jatuh cinta , Kuroko…" komentar Izuki. "kau tega sekali Izuki – kun.."

"A?! Kurokocchi! Kau ternyata disini!" seseorang bertubuh tinggi dengan anting di telinganya. "Kise – kun.." sapa Kuroko. "aku juga disini Tetsu – kun!" lambai Momoi dengan riang sambil datang dan seperti biasa memeluknya. "Oi! Satsuki! Jangan melakukan hal aneh – aneh di tempat umum!" tegur pria berkulit _**Tan **_yang menghampirinya. "kalian.. kenapa ada disini semua?" bingung Kagami dengan Sweatdropnya. "kami .. ada urusan sebentar dengan Kurokocchi, boleh kami meminjamnya sebentar?" Aomine yang diam – diam menyeret Kuroko keluar dari restoran itu menjadi heboh , bagaikan 'penyandraan yang terjadi dalam seumur hidup Maji Burger' "O, oi! Apa – apaan kalian ini?" teriak Kagami. "sampai nanti Kagamicchi!" jawabnya sambil tersenyum tidak 'serius' kepadanya.

"kalian .. apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kuroko kebingungan. "hari ini kita mengundangmu untuk pergi makan – makan dirumah Akashicchi! , kamu tahu artinya kan kalau ia mengajak kita kerumahnya?" riang Kise dengan bangganya. "me..memangnya kenapa .. Kise – kun?" semuanyapun menepuk jidatnya yang paling dalam. "artinya adalah… kita diundang ke pesta mahalan!"

"kalian lama sekali , nanodayo" sambut Midorima kepada mereka berempat. "Aka-chin.. tidak ada snack?" sela Murasakibara yang nampaknya bimbang karena sudah menghabiskan snack terakhirnya "Tidak" jawab laki – laki yang sering di panggil 'setan merah' itu sambil terus memandangi Shoginya.

"apa tidak apa – apa aku berbaju jersey seperti ini untuk datang kemari?" gumam Kuroko yang masih bingung dengan keadaan. "tenang Tetsu – kun! , kau menggunakan apapun tetap keren!" sela Momoi sambil menggandeng erat tangan Kuroko , sementara Kuroko hanya berwajah datar seperti biasanya.

"ngomong – ngomong.. ada gerangan apa.. kita diundang disini?" Tanya Kuroko yang sepertinya masih gagal paham dengan suasana ruangan tersebut "sebenarnya.. aku juga tidak tahu apa yang ingin disampaikan Akashicchi tapi lebih baik.. kita lihat saja apa yang terjadi ssu" jawab Kise sambil menggaruk – garukkan kepalanya "Sialan kau Kise! Kalau tahu begini lebih baik aku tidur saja!".

"tidak terlalu penting" sela Akashi. "aku hanya merasa bersalah menyembunyikan segalanya di depan kalian" jelas si maniak gunting itu. "Segalanya?" ujar semuanya serempak. "ah, mulai nanti–"

"_Sou.. _sepertinya semuanya sudah berkumpul kemari?" tiba – tiba datanglah seorang wanita berdress putih dengan rambut berwarna kuning lemon , menggunakan bando berhias pita merah di kepalanya. Ia membawa nampan dengan 7 cangkir diatasnya, dan juga teko yang bercorak bunga Sakura di atas nampan itu.

"Mi.. Minami – san.. apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kuroko sudah jelas pasti sangat kaget dengan kehadiran wanita itu. "a? Kuroko – kun!, kita bertemu lagi.. maaf , tadi aku tidak menegurmu sebentar saat di jalanan.. habisnya aku terlalu terburu – buru!" ia meletakkan berberapa cangkir dan mengisinya perlahan – lahan. "jadi selama ini , kalian tidak tahu apa – apa tentang keberadaanku disini?" ketika ia selesai meletakkan semuanya , ia berdiri di samping tempat duduk Akashi beranjak.

Sementara laki – laki itu hanya sibuk memainkan Shoginya. "asalkan kalian tahu,… sebenarnya aku dan Seijuro – kun secepatnya akan bertunangan" senyumnya.

Terkejut.

Semuanyapun kebingungan dan sangat tak menyangka kalau semua hal ini bisa terjadi. "o..oi? kau tidak bercanda, kan?" Tanya Murasakibara ragu – ragu. "kalian.. sudah bertunangan dengan umur .. saat seperti ini? _Su,sugoi.._" komentar Momoi yang sangat ahli dalam bidang percintaan.

"kurasa jika kedudukan seperti mereka bisa bertunangan.. aku mewajarinya saja nanodayo" desak lelaki berambut hijau sambil memperbaiki kacamatanya.

"tu,tunggu dulu? Jadi selama kalian di smp Teiko.. kalian sudah.. berpacaran ssu-ka?" tambah Kise yang semakin membuat ruangan itu menjadi ribut.

"ti..tidak juga.. kami baru berpacaran sekitar.. 6 bulan yang lalu.. hehe" balasnya hangat.

"Minami." Terdengarlah panggilan seram calon tunangannya itu. "_ha..hai?" _

"kau tidak perlu mengumbar terlalu banyak, tidak penting" peringatan pertamanyapun terlontar. "..baiklah, _sumimasen_" ternyata perempuan itu lebih memilih untuk mengalah.

"ini bukanlah persoalan yang tidak penting… Akashi –kun" potong lelaki bersurai _**Baby Blue**_ itu. "Ku..Kuroko – kun.."

"menurutku kita semua pantas tahu hubungan kalian berdua agar kita jauh lebih hati – hati.. siapa tahu juga, kita bisa membantu.. prosesinya,.." jawab Kuroko dengan nada yang terdengar 'Pahit'. Tidak ada satupun yang tahu bahwa sesungguhnya Kuroko sudah mengejar – ngejar untuk mendapatkan hati gadis itu. Namun , hanya saja semuanya terlambat begitu saja seperti lesus yang lewat dengan gesitnya.

"Kuroko – kun.. terima kasih atas segala penyemangatnya, tapi percayalah pada kami , prosesinya pasti berjalan lancar dan baik – baik saja" simpulnya. Hati Kuroko sudah jelas , terasa sesaknya. Antara bahagia atau 'masih' tidak rela itu masih belum jelas apa maksudnya. Namun apa gunanya juga ia merebut hati gadis itu jika gadis itu lebih mencintai lelaki yang kaptennya sendiri pikirnya? Kuroko sudah sangat mengerti , bahwa ia sangat jauh perbandingannya dengan Akashi.

"Begitukah? , kalau begitu.. semoga prosesinya berjalan dengan lancar.. a? ngomong – ngomong , aku harus ke toilet dulu.." Kuroko pun bergegas pergi dari tempat itu. Ia tidak sanggup lagi menahan air matanya, ia terlalu malu memperlihatkan air matanya di depan orang – orang seperjuangannya.

"dari sini kau bisa kearah lorong di sebelah sana lalu belok kiri, Kuroko – kun" arahnya. "_arigatou gozaimasu_" balasnya.

.

.

Skip Time.

"Dai-chan.. apakah.. kau tidak berfikir aneh dengan tingkah laku Tetsu – kun tadi?" bisik Momoi sambil menikmati bola – bola daging dengan spaghetti bersaus tomat yang tentunya berharga mahal. "awpanywa ywang waneh? (apanya yang aneh?)" bahasnya sambil mengunyah steak daging yang masih panas diambil di atas _**hot plate**_.

"_wakaranai.. _tapi aku merasa,.. perasaan Tetsu – kun sangat tertekan ketika ia berbicara barusan.." Momoi mengira – ngira dan mencoba untuk menebak. "hmm.. tapi aku kurang yakin juga sih.." wanita berdada besar itu kembali melanjutkan sesi makan – makannya. "dasar tak punya pendirian" ledek lelaki berambut _**Navy Blue **_itu. "Dai – chan! Berhentilah meledekku!" tangkis Momoi. "bukankah .. saat kelas satu SMP waktu itu, mereka sangat dekat ya? Tapi kenapa pada ujungnya ia bersama dengan Akashi sampai bertunangan?" tambah Aomine yang semakin membuat Momoi sedikit 'panas' mendengarnya , mungkin semacam 'panas' cemburu?. "dekat? Apa maksudmu?" balas Momoi tajam.

"o..oi! Satsuki.. aku berbicara kebenaran.. memang benarkan? Tapi semenjak kenaikan kelas 2 SMP , mereka sudah jarang bersama – sama lagi" Momoi kemudian hanya memanggut – manggut mengerti. "sepertinya ada terjalin masalah yang mendalam diantara mereka bertiga.., apa yah kira – kira?"

"Minna, aku harus pergi duluan.. " pamit Kuroko tiba - tiba yang mendatangi Momoi dan Aomine. "eh? Tetsu –kun?! Sejak kapan kau tiba- tiba ada disini?!" suntuk Momoi yang membatalkan sesuap spaghettinya. "aku baru saja ada disini, Momoi – san.." singkatnya. Kemudian Momoi menghela nafas lega. "ada apa kau begitu cepat pulang , Tetsu?" Aomine kemudian angkat bicara menanyai lelaki berwajah papan itu. "iya, aku ditelpon oleh pelatihku untuk latihan hingga malam hari.. sampai bertemu lagi Momoi –san , Aomine – kun. _Ittekimasu.._" kemudian ia menunduk ucapan selamat tinggal untuk mereka berdua.

Tentunya , Kuroko hanya berbohong soal latihan sampai malam. Karena ia sadar, ia tidak cocok untuk duduk di kursi mahal kediaman Akashi. Karena semakin lama ia duduk disana, itu hanya membuat kepalanya memanas. "_Itterrashai.." _Kuroko pun bergegas pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"lihat , Dai – chan.. dia aneh kan?" bisik Momoi. "hah? tidak juga.. mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja , Satsuki.." pandangnya remeh. "_Mou,_Dai – chan! Kau ini sama sekali tidak peka terhadap perasaan orang.."

.

.

"Kuroko – kun!" panggil Minami dari kejauhan dan berlari kecil kearah lelaki berwajah datar itu. Rambutnya tertiup angin kencang di sekitar kediaman Akashi itu, tentu saja. Luas taman rumahnya lebih besar daripada besar hotel bintang 3. "Minami – san.." panggilnya dengan raut wajah yang, sedikit melesu?. "kau.. benar – benar ingin pulang?" Tanya Minami kepada anak itu. "_hai.. _aku sudah bilang aku akan pulangkan?" Kuroko justru membalik pertanyaan Minami, sepertinya mood Kuroko sedang memburuk. "hidungmu… kenapa memerah? Kuroko – kun sakit?" Minami memperhatikan hidungnya yang memerah itu. Sementara Kuroko hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "tidak.. aku hanya pilek karena kedinginan biasa"

Bohong, padahal ia selesai menangis saat di dalam kamar mandi barusan.

"benarkah… kau , bertunangan dengan Akashi – kun?" tanyanya tiba – tiba. Minami tersentak kaget dengan pertanyaan pria itu. "maaf , aku tidak ada menyampaikan kabar apa – apa… dan sepertinya , Akashi – kun benar – benar menutup mulutnya tentang ini.." jelasnya sambil meremas bawahan dress putih selututnya itu, terlihat manis saat ia gunakan. "tindakan Akashi – kun sudah benar kok" tambahnya kemudian. Mata Minami membulat sempurna mendengar pernyataan itu. "jika ia mengatakannya saat aku padat dalam kegiatan perlombaan basket, aku bisa tidak fokus dalam bermain basket karena hanya memikirkan Minami – san" tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus Minami katakan, yang jelas ia sangat tahu suasana hati Kuroko yang sangat menyesakkan ini. Tidak, tidak hanya Kuroko yang merasakan sesakkan itu. Sebenarnya..

Minami juga merasakan kesesakkan di sudut pandang yang lain.

"Kuroko – kun.. maafkan aku" kepalan tangan wanita itu semakin keras, kepalanya semakin menunduk. "kau tidak perlu minta maaf Minami – san, tidak ada yang salah" balasnya. Minamipun lepas dari pandangan rumput hijau yang menjadi saksi percakapan mereka, memandang warna biru langit mata orang yang 'sebenarnya' jauh lebih ia cintai apa adanya.

Ya , wanita itu jauh lebih mencintai Kuroko di banding calon tunangannya. Mereka adalah pasangan yang sudah saling mencintai, sayangnya tak saling memiliki. Hati wanita itu semakin risau memandang lelaki yang ada di depannya mengeluarkan cairan bening yang menari indah di rona pipinya yang memerah. "Ku.. Kuroko – kun!" Minami yang tidak tega dan terbawa suasana pun juga ikut berkaca – kaca melihat pemandangan itu. Tangannya rasanya sudah menggeletar ingin memeluknya, namun ia tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa karena begitu banyak pengawal keluarga Akashi yang berjaga diluar dekat dengan kediaman itu. "…. Aku.. mencintaimu , Kuroko – kun"

.

.

"_Hmm.. apa lebih baik aku bertanya pada Minami yah? Apa tidak apa – apa jika aku bertanya seperti ini? Aah , mou! Ini membuatku penasaran!"_ Momoi berusaha mengurangi rasa kekepoannya yang begitu tumbuh dan panen di pikirannya saat ini, ia benar – benar bingung dan ingin tahu. Kemudian , Momoi punya ide cemerlang agar kekepoannya segera berhenti. _"Yosh! Aku tahu caranya! Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang sih!" _Momoi kemudian hanya mengacak – ngacakkan rambutnya. Aomine memandang Momoi keheranan. "aku tidak salah menilaimu gila.." komentarnya. "eh?" tidak sadar diperhatikan Aomine , Momoi hanya membuang muka malu. "bisa kah sehari saja kau tidak meledekku?"

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang malam, Aomine yang sudah tidak tahan dengan jam tidur yang terlewatkan. Momoi mulai ingin berpamit, padahal ia ingin mencari kesempatan berbicara dengan Minami tentang Kuroko – kun._"Aku harus ada kesempatan berdua bersama Minami agar aku segera tahu tentang segala hal yang terjadi antara Kuroko dan dirinya.. tapi bagaimana bisa, Aomine sudah merengek minta pulang.. sudah itu menemukannya saja sangat sulit.. lagian tempat ini luas sekali" _cerutu Momoi dalam hati. _"Ah, itu dia!.. tapi, sepertinya dia lagi sibuk berbicara dengan anak – anak lain.. yah, mau bagaimana lagi.. hmm, ah! Lebih baik aku minta nomor teleponnya saja , siapa tahu suatu hari aku bisa mengajaknya janjian disuatu tempat? Yosh, aku akan menghampirinya" _Momoi pun bergegas mendatangi wanita yang asik mengobrol dengan Kise, Murasakibara, Midorima juga calon tunangannya Akashi. "Minami – chan~!" sapa Momoi. "Momoi – san…" balas Minami yang memotong pembicaraan mereka. "Ano , ne.. Aku dan Aomine – kun harus pulang dahulu… sepertinya anak itu sudah kekenyangan dan tidak betah ada disini.." jelasnya sambil menggaruk – garukkan pipinya yang mulus itu. "hm, _Soukka.. _kalau begitu berhati – hatilah di jalan.. sampaikan salamku pada Aomine – san juga ya!" balasnya sambil tersenyum simpul. "Uhn!, .. ah, iya!" huntung saja ia tidak lupa dengan rencananya dari tadi. "aku boleh meminta nomor teleponmu? Siapa tahu kalau misalnya kita ada perlu bisa dihubungi? Jika Minami – chan tidak keberatan sih.." pintanya sambil mengambil ponsel _**Flip**_nya itu.

"ah, boleh.. ini nomornya" ia memberikan kartu pengenalnya kepada Momoi, wajar saja anak sepertinya memiliki kartu pengenal pikir Momoi. "_Arigatou!" _jawabnya sambil mengambil kartu itu dan langsung menyimpan nomornya di ponsel itu. "kalau begitu, aku duluan ya.. _Ja, ne!_" lambainya kemudian. "_Jaa" _wanita itu kemudian balik melambai. "_Hidoii! _kau hanya melambai kepada Minamicchi , Momoicchi?" cerutu lelaki berparas model itu. Momoi hanya membalasnya dengan tawa kecil "ah, _hai hai.. _aku duluan Ki – chan, Mukkun , Midorin , Akashi – kun!" wanita bersurai merah muda itupun keluar dari rumah yang layaknya istana itu.

"keramaian dengan kehadiran para Kiseki no Sedai ini benar – benar memberi kesan memori tersendiri yah.." kata Minami sambil tersenyum simpul mengingat masa lalunya. "Yah , begitulah.. aku juga sudah lama tidak merasakan kehangatan seperti ini ssu" jawab lelaki berambut kuning itu. "hmph, hari sudah terlalu malam Akashi, lebih baik bubarkan saja pesengkokolan orang – orang disini nanodayo" saran Midorima memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya.

"kau benar juga, besok kalian juga sekolah seperti biasa juga.., lebih baik kalian kembali kerumah masing – masing" perintah Akashi. "nyam.. tapi aku masih ingin makan Aka-chin~ nyam nyam" sela lelaki bertubuh besar nan tinggi menjulang itu. "Murasakibara" panggilan nama dengan nada bariton itu kembali terdengar, siapa yang berani apabila sudah terdengar nada seperti itu? Seperti panggilan tanda – tanda ajal menjemput. "baiklah~ aku pulang~" diikuti dengan yang lainnya semuanyapun juga ikut pulang. "Akashi – kun , aku akan membantumu memberesi semuanya yang disini.." tawar wanita itu langsung mengangkat piring – piring kotor itu ke dapur "kau tak perlu melakukannya , apa gunanya maid disini jika kau yang membersihkannya?" teriaknya agar suaranya sampai ke dapur. "mereka yang mencuci piringnya kan" suara Minami terdengar kecil dari dapur. Akashi kemudian hanya menghela nafasnya.

.

.

.

Minami memang anak yang tidak sungkan membantu orang lain , apalagi dalam bersih – bersih. Ini juga karena ia saat SMP sering ditegur oleh Akashi untuk tampil rapi dan jaga kebersihan. Makanya hingga sekarang ia jadi terbiasa membersihkan yang bahkan bukan miliknya sekalipun. Perempuan itu meletakkan nampan – nampan , wadah untuk meletakkan lauk yang ukurannya bukan main besarnya. "nona Touka, jangan memaksakan diri.. kami bisa mengerjakannya sendiri kok. Anda harus istirahat dan pulang sebelum dicari Tuan Touka" nasehat seorang Maid yang sudah tua sedang mencuci semua piring – piring itu. "jangan khawatir bi, aku sudah biasa dengan pekerjaan seperti ini.." senyumnya. "pantasan saja Akashi – sama sangat ingin sekali mempunyai jodoh seperti anda" kagum bibi itu. "ah, tidak juga bi.." jawabnya sambil tersipu malu. "aku kembali dulu ya bi, semuanya wadahnya sudah habis diluar, semangat ya mencucinya!" seru Minami setelah itu. Bibi itu tersenyum cerah kepada anak gadis berparas cantik itu. "ya,.. terima kasih banyak"

Minami kemudian melihat dirinya di depan kaca , melihat – lihat takut ada noda setelah ia membawa wadah – wadah tersebut. Beruntungnya tidak ada noda sedikitpun yang ingin mengganggu bajunya itu. Sedikit merapihkan posisi rambutnya setelah itu kemudian mencoba tersenyum di cermin itu. Tanpa ia sadari , seseorang mendatanginya dari belakang. Tentunya Akashi.

"tidak perlu bercermin kau sudah cukup menawan" puji Akashi yang melingkarkan tangannya di perut Minami didepan kaca. Minami sudah biasa merasakan sensasi pelukan Akashi, terlihat di mata orang – orang Akashi terlihat cuek dengan calon tunangannya itu. Sebenarnya diam – diam mereka sering berbagi rasa kasih sayang bersama. Minami membalas lingkaran tangan diperutnya itu dengan sentuhan mendalam di kedua tangannya itu, sambil merilekskan tubuhnya menyender dalam pelukan Akashi. "lalu apa gunanya cermin jika aku tidak bercermin?" Tanya Minami sambil tertawa kecil dan menatap wajahnya di depan cermin itu. "mungkin untuk melihat jerawat yang berkembang biak di pipimu" seringai Akashi sambil memegang pipinya yang mulus itu. Seketika Minami merengut ketika ia meledeknya seperti itu.

"itu sama sekali tidak lucu Akashi – kun, kau ini tidak punya selera humor yang menggigit" komentarnya sambil menggembungkan wajahnya. "aku bukan pelawak , wajar saja jika aku tidak bisa melucu" tangkisnya sambil berbisik pelan di telinga wanita pujaannya itu. "terserahlah.. sudah , tidur sana.. kau pasti kelelahan.. sebelum tidur jangan bermain Shogi!" komentarnya sambil mencubit pipi lelaki itu. "aku masih mau disini.." bantahnya. Jika Akashi membantah, siapa yang bisa menangkis bantahannya? Seperti itulah pikir Minami kira - kira. "jadi apa yang Akashi – kun inginkan?" Tanya Minami lembut.

"temani aku sampai tertidur" perintahnya. Minamipun memanggut kecil dan mereka berdua berpindah tempat dan berada di dalam kamar dengan kasur king bednya. Akashi yang sudah berganti pakaian dengan baju tidurnyapun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur itu ditemani wanita pujaannya itu duduk manis di sampingnya. Minamipun mengelus kepala lelaki itu dengan lembut , mata Dwiwarna itu tiada henti menatap dalam – dalam wanita itu. "sepertinya aku tidak salah menjadikanmu pasangan hidupku" keheninganpun memecahkan suasana di dalam kamar sekitar jam 8 malam itu. "penyakit berlebihanmu kambuh lagi , Akashi – kun" ia terus mengelus kepala lelaki itu dengan lemah, siapa yang tidak betah jika orang yang selama ini kita impikan bisa kita rasakan seperti yang dirasakan pria bernama Akashi Seijuuro itu? "siapa yang berlebihan , aku berkata apa adanya" bantahnya lagi. "baiklah.. baiklah, kamu menang Akashi – kun" jawab Minami sok menyerah, mungkin ini yang membuat Akashi semakin cinta dengannya ; mengalah.

"yang kukatakan memang selalu benar , dan aku selalu menang" slogan khasnya pun terucap dari kedua bibir lelaki bersurai merah itu. Minami hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Akashi itu, selama ini Minami hanya memperlakukannya seperti anak – anak yang akan meraih mimpinya. "Minami" panggilnya setelah itu, dengan nada khas baritonnya. "kenapa?"

"kau masih mencintaiku'kan?" tanyanya dengan tatapan kosong. Minami sentak terkejut dengan pertanyaan aneh yang di lantarkan sang _**Emperor **_itu. "kau ini sedang bicara apa Akashi – kun?, kita ini sebentar lagi bertunangan.." cerutunya, Minami jadi menyangka kalau Akashi hanya memandang sebelah mata acara pertunangan itu. "tidak.. aku hanya takut kehilanganmu.." dalam jedanya , ia menarik nafas terpanjangnya "lagi.." lanjutnya sambil mencoba memejamkan matanya. "tolong jangan kemana – mana lagi" pintanya kemudian. Sementara Minami hanya terdiam seribu kata disana, sepertinya Akashi mulai mengkhawatirkan sesuatu. Pikirnya , pasti mengenai Kuroko. "jangan khawatir… aku , pasti selalu ada di sampingmu, tidurlah.." jawabnya sambil mengelus rambutnya pelan. Mulai bergegas untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya itu. "tunggu" sela laki – laki itu namun masih memejamkan matanya.

"aku tidak boleh beranjak dulu?" Minami selalu menuruti apapun yang Akashi mau, mau itu wajar ataupun tidak. karena memang begitulah aturan 'main'nya. "tidak ada ucapan sampai jumpa atau semacamnya?" Akashi yang masih membatu di atas kasur itu entah kenapa berkelakuan seperti anak – anak yang banyak maunya. Itulah mengapa Minami memang selalu menganggapnya seperti anak – anak. Minami hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar 'protes' itu. Seketika Minami mendatangi laki – laki itu diatas kasur dan memberi sentuhan bibirnya ke pipi laki – laki itu dengan pelan. "_oyasumi.._" senyumnya kemudian.

.

.

.

Di dalam mobil yang senyap itu , Minami kemudian mencoba untuk mengecek ponselnya yang ia letakkan di tas kulitnya dari tadi, ternyata ada pesan masuk disana. "A? Momoi – san!" serunya, iapun bergegas menyimpan nomornya itu.

_**From : Momoi **_

_**Aku ingin sekali mengobrol lebih panjang di rumahnya Akashi – kun barusan , sayangnya gara – gara si hitam mesum dakian itu memaksa untuk ditemani pulang , jadi aku buru – buru deh! **_**-_- , **_**kapan – kapan ketemuan yuk! **_**^0^**

**Momoi Satsuki **

Minami kemudian hanya tersenyum tipis melihat pesan masuk itu, nampaknya ia bisa menebak hal yang akan di bicarakannya esok hari.

.

.

.

Kali ini , pagi hari orang – orang sudah sibuk lalu lalang menjalani alur kehidupan masing – masing. Ada yang akan berangkat sekolah dengan angkutan umum seperti kereta, ada juga yang menggunakan sepeda dan masih banyak lagi. Seperti Minami saat ini, ia justru terlihat berjalan kaki dari rumahnya ke sekolah, ya rumahnya tidak jauh dari SMA Rakuzan. Dari dulu , orang tuanya memang senantiasa membelikan apapun untuk putrinya itu, dari rumah,uang,pakaian, biaya dan masih banyak lagi. Semenjak ia SMP , ia tidak pernah tinggal dengan kedua orang tuanya. Dia benar – benar di bebaskan seperti burung liar yang dilepas begitu saja. Orang tuanya asli tinggal di Tokyo, bahkan berpindah – pindah sampai ke Negara – Negara eropa. Keluarga Touka pekerjaannya kurang lebih seperti ayahnya Akashi, maka tidak heran kalau orang tua mereka berdua di tunangkan juga. Minami juga sama sekali tidak keberatan jika ia ditinggal sangat lama dengan orang tuanya, karena ia mengerti betapa sibuknya berada di posisi seperti mereka. Paling – palingpun mereka ditemukan 3 tahun sekali saja. Namun itu juga tidak membuat Minami keberatan , walaupun rasa kerinduan jelas terasa.

"haah.. angin musim semi bertiup hangat~" wanita bersurai kuning sehangat mentari itu terhembus bersama dengan angin yang membawa daun hijau yang menghantamnya.

"Minami" panggil seseorang dengan tatapan dwiwarna itu. Seperti biasa , inilah keseharian mereka. "_Ohayou…" _sapa wanita itu sambil berlari kecil ke arah calon tunangannya itu mereka pasangan 'cukup' terkenal di sekolah dan banyak di kagumi orang. "_Ohayou"_ balasnya singkat."hari ini .. rapat OSIS kan?" tanyanya sambil memperbaiki posisi dasi laki – laki itu yang sedikit miring. "Ah,.. sebentar lagi aku akan membahas acara perpisahan di sekolah kita" jawabnya. "tak terasanya.. sudah sedewasa ini" ucapnya sambil tersenyum kecil. "ya, .. tidak lama lagi.. kita bertunangankan?" Tanya dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk dijelaskan, lagi – lagi membisulah kedua bibir tipis Minami itu. Ia masih ingat dengan kejadian demi kejadian yang telah ia lewati bersama Kuroko, bayangannya masih sulit untuk dilupakan. "iya… pasti" jawabnya sambil tersenyum 'pahit'. Wanita itu memang rela berada di samping Akashi, karena ia merasa Akashi jauh lebih banyak berkorban untuknya. Ialah laki – laki yang menutupinya dan menjadikannya seperti ini. Selama ini ialah yang membuat Minami semakin berubah , berubah dan berubah.

"Minami" panggilnya lagi dengan suara khas yang membunuh itu. "a.. a? _hai_?" Minami tak sadar kalau ia berada di lamunan yang begitu dalam saat memikirkan Kuroko. "masuklah , bel sudah berbunyi" lelaki itu menunggu wanita itu , Minami kemudian berlari kecil dan memulai kegiatannya di sekolah itu.

.

.

.

Skip time.

Hati perempuan itu melega sedikit , bagaimana yang tidak senang mendengar alunan bel pulangan jika sudah berbunyi? semua orang pasti menyukainya. Sesuai dengan janjinya, ia kali ini tidak pulang kerumah, melainkan menuruti janjinya. Ya , bersenang – senang dengan Momoi Satsuki.

.

.

"Momoi – san~!" panggilnya di sebuah gerbang utama pusat perbelanjaan itu. "aa, Minami – chan~!" mereka pun berlari satu sama lain, dan berpelukan layaknya sahabat karib yang begitu dekat. "bisakah kau menemaniku untuk berbelanja keperluan basket sebentar?" tanyanya setelah itu. "tentu saja! , lakukanlah apa yang ingin kamu lakukan Momoi – chan" senyumnya riang.

Disana merekapun berbelanja berbagai keperluan , dari kaos kaki, sekotak air mineral untuk minum mereka, bahkan handuk kecilpun tidak lupa ia belikan sehingga bawaan begitu banyak dan memberatkan. Namun Minami tidak sungkan untuk membawakan barang – barangnya itu. Ia sangat suka membantu orang – orang terdekat. Selain itu mereka juga ada shopping baju bersama, mereka menanyai satu sama lain, baju yang mana yang terbaik untuk digunakan dan yang cocok dengan lekukan tubuhnya. "yang kuning itu membuat dadamu kelihat sangat besar , Momoi – san.. apa tidak apa - apa?" Tanya Minami ragu. "ah , benar juga. Kalau aku berpenampilan seperti ini bisa – bisa aku di ganggu habis – habisan oleh Aomine – kun" sadarnya. "memangnya dia pernah menganggumu seperti itu?" jawab Minami yang mengerutkan alisnya serius. "tidak juga sih , hanya saja aku punya firasat seperti itu" iapun hanya tertawa 'inosen' sambil menggarukan rambut belakang merah mudanya. Dan Minami pun menghela nafas lega. Jika benar itu terjadi , Minami memiliki rencana untuk menjauh lelaki berkulit layaknya kopi itu.

Sampai akhirnya pun, mereka beristirahat di sebuah café yang menyediakan berberapa minuman dan makanan kecil "Moccacino satu ya, kamu?" sambil melihat ke daftar menu yang diberikan "green tea saja" simpulnya. Kemudian waiters itu mencatat dan mengulang orderannya dan membungkuk di depannya.

"_sa.., _jadi .. apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Minami spontan. Momoi kemudian spontan mendengarnya. "um.. _etto.._sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting.. tapi.. ini cukup penting bagiku.. ano–"

"tentang Kuroko – kun, _deshou?_" tebaknya sambil bertopang dagu. "ee.. ya.. kau juga.. tahukan.." Momoi memain – mainkan jarinya dan menunduk malu. "semua sudah kutebak dari awal Momoi – chan.." ujarnya sambil memberikan tawa di akhir kalimatnya. "yah.. aku dan Kuroko – kun memang sangat dekat dari SMP, kami satu kelas saat kelas 1 SMP.. dan semenjak itu, banyak hal yang terjadi diantara kita berdua.." ceritanya panjang lebar. Minami kemudian menarik nafasnya panjang.

"semuanya itu berawal dari lukisan langit yang cerah tanpa awan yang melindungi saat itu.."

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

Akhirnya~ cerita perdana kesampean di publish juga (:3

Etto, maaf kalo ada kesalahan dalam EYD , peribahasa dan blabla dan maaf kalo ada berberapa humor yang krispi banget (:3

Mohon review dan berbagai bantuannya yang sangat di perlukan, karena masih baru .. terkadang masih polos ngerjain beginian (?)

Dan kayaknya bakal lama update nih, suka mandeg :"(( . habis pulang sekolah, niat2in kerjain, dan gak ada ide .. begitu terus tiap hari /?. Makanya doain saya ya /plak

Keep stay tuned~


	2. Chapter 2 : Agreement

"semuanya itu berawal dari lukisan langit yang cerah tanpa awan yang melindungi saat itu..

Semuanya terlukis indah dari atas, sayangnya robek di akhir canvasnya… "

Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

All Chara pure from Tadatoshi

OC (Minami) & Story From me

Enjoy Reading! Don't like Don't Read!

Warning : Akashi x OC x Kuroko (seems agak OOC yeah)

Genre : Drama , Angst (gagal /3), Romance etc.

**Minami P.O.V**

Saat itu penampilanku benar – benar, sangat , super kurang pergaulan. Mungkin itulah cerminan yang sangat jelas tentangku jika murid – murid Teiko memikirkan hal tentangku. Singkatnya, dulu sebenarnya aku tidak bisa bergaul dengan baik saat itu. Aku tidak pernah mengawali pembicaraan, aku hanya membaca Light Novel yang begitu menarik perhatianku. Aku juga jarang sekali berbicara, bahkan orang – orang nyaris mengira aku cacat fisik, padahal aku bersuara. Hanya saja sangat kecil.

Saat itu adalah hari kelima aku masuk sekolah, ada yang menarik dengan orang yang ada di sampingku saat itu, tentu saja. Kuroko – kun, dia adalah orang yang pertama kali kusapa duluan dalam seumur hidupku. Karena aku belum pernah melihat semacam sosok sepertinya, bagaimana tidak? aku baru kali ini melihat orang yang memiliki keberadaan yang sangat tipis hingga orang – orang tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Biasanya orang – orang meminjam pensilku, padahal jelas – jelas pensil cadangan Kuroko – kun jauh lebih banyak dan di jejerkan sangat indah di mejanya. Itulah yang membuatku terkadang sedikit khawatir, siapa tahu orang yang disampingku ini adalah makhluk halus?!

" _a..ano.. _kau .. baik – baik saja?" ia melirikku untuk pertama kalinya, mata kita bertemu saat disana. "tidak apa – apa.. ada apa?" jawabnya kemudian. "aneh.. kenapa orang – orang tidak ada yang merasa keberadaanmu disini?" heranku saat itu. Kemudian ia hanya diam "justru yang aneh itu adalah kamu , kenapa kamu bisa menyadariku disini?" tanyanya yang semakin membuat suasana horror tercipta. "ee..ee… kau i..i,ini.. makhluk apa.. eh?" kau tahu , seumur hidupku aku paling benci suasana horror walau hari begitu cerah sekalipun. "aku hanya bercanda, Kuroko Tetsuya _desu. Yoroshiku.._" tambahnya sambil tersenyum. "namaku,.. Minami Touka.. salam kenal" semenjak itulah. Dimulailah kisah antara kita berdua.

.

.

"aah.. tugas kelompok ini begitu merepotkan.. apa yang harus kita lakukan?" cerutuku sambil melihat setumpuk kertas yang terpapar indah diatas meja. "ayo kita kerjakan dirumahku saja" ajaknya sambil berdiri dan menyimpun – menyimpun buku ke dalam tas selempangnya itu. "apa kau bisa? aku sangat lemah dalam pelajaran ini" keluhku. Aku memang sangat bodoh dalam setiap pelajaran yang aku temui.

"kita bisa mengerjakannya sama – sama, rumahmu dimana Minami – san?" disana aku mulai tidak meragukannya, sepertinya dia cukup bisa diandalkan. "mm.. persis belakang sekolah ini kok" jawabku santai. "oh.. berarti kita tetanggaan" sambutnya dengan wajah yang kelewat datar. "a? _Sou nan desuka?! _Kita tetanggaan? Itu luar biasa Kuroko – kun!" aku memang perempuan yang berapi – api dengan kejutan atau hal yang tak terduga, bahkan bisa jadi sangat berlebihan. Sangat jauh berbeda dengannya. "menurutku itu biasa saja" aku hanya berpundung ria ketika kata – kata seperti itu terucap di mulutnya. "hah.. baiklah, ayo kerumahmu" seruku kemudian.

Aku ingat dengan suasana jalanan yang sangat hangat ketika kita pulang sekitar jam 4 sore itu, langit begitu terlukis sangat hangat dan sejuk. Kami disinari matahari yang mulai bersembunyi dari kami. "kau tinggal dengan siapa.. kalau boleh tahu Kuroko – kun?" lagi – lagi aku memulai pembicaraan. "aku tinggal dengan ibu dan nenek dirumah.." jelasnya.

Sesampainya , tidak sampai 10 menit kami sampai. "aku pulang" sambutnya. "ah.. Tetsuya – kun, aa? Ada temannya..? ayo masuk" ramah ibunya yang membukakan pintunya. Aku hanya tersenyum simple menyambut ibu dan neneknya dirumah, berbagai masakkan juga tercium di rumah itu. "tidak latihan basket , Tetsuya – kun?" papar ibunya yang sepertinya sangat sibuk di dalam dapur "tidak bu" sementara Kuroko – kun naik ke lantai atas, aku hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

Ternyata aku dibawa ke dalam kamarnya.

Tanpa tahu tata krama aku duduk dengan manisnya di atas lantai kamar tersebut. Sangat sesuai dengan kegemarannya, ia sangat terobsesi dengan dunia basket yang mungkin baginya sangat menyenangkan. Sepatu, kaus jersey , poster – poster pemain basket terkenal tertempel di dinding kamarnya. Tapi seketika mataku membulat dengan epicnya dan menundukkan wajahku dalam - dalam. Dia sedang ganti baju. "_su.. sumimasen" _ini untuk pertama kalinya aku dimasukkan ke dalam kandang laki – laki. Aku bodoh sekali saat itu.

"tidak apa – apa Minami – san.. lama – lama kau juga akan terbiasa" jawabnya santai. "A,apa maksudmu!?" semburat merah di wajahku sudah terlanjur terpapar jelas di pipiku yang jerawatan itu. "itu memang benar, kita masih 5 hari masuk sekolah tugas kelompok sudah menumpuk.. jika kau melihatku ganti baju , kau akan terbiasa dengan pemandangan seperti ini" ada benarnya juga, ta..tapi tidak seharusnya begitu jugakan!?. Mungkin lebih baik aku mengeluarkan setumpuk soal yang harus kita selesaikan saat itu daripada memperhatikannya yang sedang ganti baju.

"sebelum kita mengerjakannya , lebih baik kita makan malam saja dulu. Minami – san pasti sangat lapar" tebaknya. "tu, tunggu, bagaimana kau bisa tahu Kuroko – kun?" tanyaku polos. "kau tidak ada beranjak dari kelas hingga pulangan tadi, aku sangat tahu kau pasti lapar" ternyata ia seperhatian ini denganku di awal berkenalan. "baiklah.."

Ketika aku dan Kuroko - kun turun , sudah tersusun makanan diatas meja yang lebar tersebut dengan sangat rapih dan indah, tentunya mengguggah selera. "waaa.. banyaknya" ujarku kagum. Tentu saja, aku sudah lama tidak merasakan kehangatan keluarga saat pertama kali duduk di bangku SMP ini, aku selalu dibuatkan masakkan oleh pembantuku yang hanya bekerja pada siang hari "aa.., ayo makan yang banyak, tidak perlu malu – malu" tawar nenek Kuroko - kun. "tidak perlu nek, perempuan tidak bagus jika makan terlalu banyak" senyumku. "aku lebih suka dengan perempuan yang banyak makan" tambah Kuroko.

Mendengar itu, aku bertanya – tanya dalam benakku. "kenapa Kuroko – kun?" sambil menatapnya dalam – dalam dengan kacamataku yang amat besar itu. "perempuan yang banyak makan pasti sangat sehat , itulah mengapa aku sangat suka dengan wanita yang banyak makan" jelas Kuroko panjang lebar. Entah kenapa, hatiku berdebar ketika ia berbicara seperti itu.

Sejujurnya aku sangat suka makan banyak, ibuku selalu melarangku untuk makan banyak. Karena itu akan membuatnya gemuk, padahal begitu banyak yang ingin aku santap di dunia ini. Sayangnya aku dilarang menyicip semuanya. "begitu ya.. aku.. jadi ingin banyak makan.." ucapku pelan. "hm? Apa yang kamu katakan Minami – san?"

"_u..un, nande monai.."_jawabku sambil menggelengkan kepalaku. Huntung saja ia tak mendengarnya. "kalau begitu ayo kita makan" seru ibunya setelah itu. "_ittadakimasu!"_

Membayangkan aku bisa sedekat ini dengan Kuroko – kun itu benar – benar membuatku serasa seperti berada di masa depan, bisa tertawa bercanda dengan keluarganya. Aku tak pernah menyangka bisa sedekat ini dengan ibu dan neneknya. "Kuroko – kun, kalau mencari jodoh itu .. carilah yang seperti Minami ini" jawab ibunya yang melihatku ikut memberes – bereskan piring diatas meja. Kuroko hanya terdiam mendengar celotehan ibunya itu. "_kaa – san, _jangan berkata seperti itu.. aneh kalau di dengar" bisik Kuroko tertuju kepada ibunya. "aku mendengarnya kok.. hehe" jawabku dengan tawa kecil yang aneh , reaksiku benar – benar tidak nyambung , kemudian keheningan pun terjadi. "aa! , kita harus cepat mengerjakan prnya, sudah jam 7.. apa tidak apa – apa jika kau pulang larut malam seperti ini?" tanya Kuroko yang mulai cemas dengan keadaan. "tidak apa – apa Kuroko – kun.." jawabku setelah itu.

Dikamar , ya.. dikamar. Kita mengerjakan soal – soal itu. Kita sama – sama mengerjakannya dengan sangat kerja keras. Tentu saja, semua soal yang disana tidak ada jawabannya di buku!. Kami harus mencari di internet yang tergolong sulit di dapatkan di zaman SMPku dulu, huntung saja aku orang yang sangat up to date untuk persoalan seperti ini. Tapi tentu saja, soal yang setumpuk ini tidak cukup untuk kita kerjakan semalaman suntuk ini.

Aku melihat Kuroko – kun menguap , namun ia tetap teguh mengerjakan soal tersebut. Aku tahu, ia pasti sangat lelah karena klub basket di Teiko memiliki jangkauan waktu yang sangat gila untuk latihan anak SMP seperti kita waktu itu. Atlit yang professional saja belum tentu bisa menghabiskan waktu latihan sambil belajar di sekolah seperti dirinya!

Aku tidak ada memperhatikannya, dan tetap serius dengan soal yang kukerjakkan diatas meja belajarnya sementara ia mengerjakannya diatas kasur. Tidak sampai 15 menit, aku memecahkan keheningan antara kita berdua. "Kuro..ko.." celah aku memanggilnya suaraku memelan, ia tertidur diatas kasur dengan setumpuk kertas.

Aku terus memandanginya. Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa ia tertidur apa tidak, aku mendekatinya dan.. aku tidak salah, ia benar – benar terlelap dan masuk ke dunia mimpi. Entah jam berapa ia menginjak dunia mimpinya, tapi kurasa itu adalah hal yang wajar untuk seorang pekerja keras seperti Kuroko Tetsuya. Melihatnya tertidur pulas seperti itu, ia terlihat… manis. Cara ia memegang erat kain kasur, bentuk bibirnya.. tanpa kusadari aku terus memandanginya.

"_ah.. tidak! aku tidak boleh memperhatikannya seperti ini! Ti..tidak sopan.. tapi, ia sangat manis.. ah! Mou, Minami! Kau tidak boleh memandanginya seperti ini! Sekarang berpikirlah, apa yang harus aku lakukan.." _itulah yang kira – kira ada di benakku saat itu.

"_baiklah.. aku akan mengerjakan tugasnya juga.. kurasa ia perlu banyak istirahat, daripada tugasnya tidak selesai" _akupun mendekatinya pelan, mengambil kertas – kertas itu tanpa membangunkan acara tertidurnya. Saat aku selesai meletakkannya di dalam tasku, aku sempat berfikir. Aku sering menonton film romantis ketika seseorang yang kita cintai itu tertidur, alangkah baiknya kita menyelimuti orang itu dengan pelan tanpa membangunkannya, hingga pagi hari ia bingung dengan apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Aku selalu memiliki hasrat , ingin mencobanya.. kira – kira bagaimana rasanya ya?

Dengan pelan, aku mengambil selimut persegi yang tebal itu. Kututup gorden kamarnya agar ia tak terkena sinar lampu dari luar rumahnya. Kemudian aku mematikan lampu dan menutup pintu dengan perlahan – lahan "_oyasumi.." _bisikku yang menyentuh ganggang pintu. Aku sadar, hatiku terasa damai berbuat seperti ini padanya.

"ah, sudah pu–" belum selesai bicara, aku menunjukkan telunjukku kemulutku. "pshh, diamlah.. ada yang ketiduran" bisikku kepada ibu Kuroko itu. "oh.." ibunya ber 'oh' ria di depanku dan memelankan suaranya juga. Kemudian aku berpamitan dengan ibunya. "sampaikan salamku pada nenek ya bu" pesanku sambil membungkukkan tubuhku. "_hai.. itterashai" _salamnya. "_ittekimasu" _

Skip time.

Hingga malam hari menjelangpun , aku mengerjakan tugas – tugas kelompok yang segudang itu. "hmm…, kira – kira jam berapa aku mampu menyelesaikan.. a?" aku terkejut hebat melihat ada kertas yang asing di mataku. Kertas itu tak seperti kertas tugas kelompok. Namun kertas itu.. tugas matematika yang dimiliki siswa untuk dikerjakan perindividu!, betapa bodohnya aku ikut membawanya. Ternyata sekalian ia mengerjakan tugas kelompok , ia juga belum mengerjakan tugas matematika itu. Padahal tugas itu sudah lewat dari batas pengumpulan, berbicara tentang aku sudah mengerjakannya apa belum. Tentu saja aku sudah mengumpulnya sekitar 2 hari yang lalu.

"mungkin waktu itu ia ada pertandingan di sekolah lain makanya ia tidak mengumpulnya.. mudah – mudahan.. besok tugas ini masih diterima" jawabku santai. "eh.. tunggu, besok..? besok..? kyaaaa! Besok ada pelajaran menyedihkan itu! Bahkan Kuroko – kun tidak mengisinya sama sekali pula.. argh, aku jadi merasa bersalah terbawa kertas ini.." aku jadi mencak – mencak sendiri dalam kamar.

Sepertinya tidak ada cara lain bagiku, aku harus mengerjakan tugas matematika ini untuknya. Yah , bagaimanapun juga aku sangat mengerti dengan keadaannya 'kan? Lagipula aku cukup ingat dengan jawabannya walaupun aku belum yakin benar apakah itu jawaban yang benar atau salah. Sudah itu, guru yang mengajar juga sangat galak. Dan yang terpenting aku menolongnya 'kan? Yosh, selesai aku mengerjakan tugas kelompok yang tidak lama lagi selesai ini, aku akan menguatkan segala ingatanku tentang tugas matematika Kuroko – kun!

1 jam kemudian..

Tak terasa, waktu menunjukkan pukul 12. Ya, malam. Aku baru menyelesaikan tugas kelompok itu mati – matian karena terlalu lama berfikir. Setelah itu aku melanjutkan tugas keduaku, mengerjakan tugas Kuroko – kun. Aku memaksakan mataku yang benar – benar mengantuk, namun aku tidak perduli. Aku harus mengerjakannya.

2 jam kemudian…

Dan , akhirnya. Jam 1 pagi, aku menyelesaikannya!, hanya satu pintaku lagi. Mudah – mudahan aku baik – baik saja untuk esok hari. Aku memasang jam alarmku tepat jam 6 pagi dan membanting tubuhku dikasur itu.

Tidak lama, wajah Kuroko – kun yang tertidur menganggu pikiranku. _"manisnya… aku baru kali ini melihat laki – laki tertidur semanis itu.." _gumamku tak sadar diri. "_mo..mou! lagi – lagi aku memikirkannya…" _aku menyembunyikan wajahku dengan gulingku malu. "_ke..kenapa ya.. perasaan ini.. aneh" _aku sadar, mungkin ini yang disebut cinta pertama.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, kerlap – kerlap. Aku terbangun dari kasurku, dan melihat jamku. "7.. 7.45?!" aku langsung terguncang dari atas kasur. "aah! Bisa gawat jika aku terlambat! Bodohnya lagi pelajaran pertama matematika.. aku gak bakal bisa dimaafkan kalau begini jadinya!" aku langsung mencuci wajahku dengan kecepatan angin , menggunakan bajuku dengan benar. Anehnya saat itu pembantuku tidak ada satupun dirumah, kurasa mereka juga kesiangan di hari ini. Benar – benar hari kesiangan sedunia!

Aku membopong kertas – kertas tugas kemarin di tanganku sambil berlari dengan kencangnya. Jelas, sekolah Teiko sudah masukan. Aku berlari dengan suara yang ngos – ngosan. "_o..ohayou" _salamku ketika masuk kelas. Seperti biasa, guru yang terseram itu menatapku tajam. "kenapa kamu terlambat?" pertanyaan yang membuat orang sepertiku bergidik. Namun aku melihat sekitarku, kenapa Kuroko – kun berdiri di depan kelas?

"a..ano sensei.. aku, kesiangan.." jawabku gugup. "oh pas sekali, kalian sama – sama dihukum. Kuroko tidak mengerjakan tugas, kau terlambat… bersihkan kolam renang diluar!" aku tersentak dengan teriakan keras guru gorilla itu, dia itu bodoh atau apa?! Kuroko – kun kan juga sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Aku saja sampai mengerjakannya sampai tengah malam.

"tidak.. sensei, aku yang bersalah. Kemarin aku mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersamanya, tidak sengaja aku membawa kertas tugasnya, ia mengerjakan tugas matematikanya kok" aku memberikan kertas itu, aku mampu melihat wajah Kuroko sangat terkejut hebat melihat kertas itu diisi penuh dengan tulisanku. "benarkah .. dia yang mengerjakannya?" kemudian hening. "iya, dia yang mengerjakannya!" tekasku setelah itu. "baiklah, kamu kembali ke tempat dudukmu" perintah guru gorilla itu tertuju pada Kuroko yang tidak tahu apa - apa.

"kau, bersihkan kolam renang sendiri!" perintahnya padaku. "_Hai.." _aku meletakkan tasku diatas meja dan segera keluar dari kelas itu. Mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk Kuroko – kun kan? Dia perlu banyak energi untuk latihan klub basketnya besok, aku tahu itu. Karena itulah aku melakukan ini.

.

.

.

Skip Time.

Di sela aku membersihkan kolam renang itu sendirian, aku mendengar cercaan orang dan beratus mata melihatku sedang melakukannya, dari lantai atas, bawah.. semuanya menertawaiku. Mungkin karena tampangku yang pas untuk menjadi 'tukang pembersih kolam renang' makanya mereka mengata –ngataiku. Namun , siapa perduli? Semua orang punya penilaian masing – masingkan? Jadi aku tidak akan pernah perduli apapun dan bagaimanapun. Inilah 'aku' dan aku harus mensyukurinya. "Jangan beranjak bila belum bersih!" perintah tukang pembersih kolam renang yang biasanya melakukan tugasnya itupun tidak memperdulikanku. Tapi aku senang di beri peringatan seperti itu, itu artinya ia menganggapku ada.

"Minami –san" aku mendengar suara, suara yang jelas – jelas kukenal. Kenapa Kuroko – kun tiba – tiba disini?

"Kuroko – kun? Kenapa kau disini? Pelajaran masih berlangsungkan?" jawabku spontan. "jangan seperti itu!" tekasnya tiba – tiba.

"aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membersihkannya sendirian.. apalagi kamu yang mengerjakan tugasku sampai kau kesiangankan?" tanyanya sambil menunduk. "tidak Kuroko – kun.. kamu harus istirahat, habis ini kan– "

"Minami – san!, aku tidak suka jika kau menganggapku lemah seperti itu! Aku laki – laki, aku bukan selemah yang kau bayangkan!" jawabnya dengan lantang. Aku baru kali ini melihat raut wajah laki – laki ini begitu serius memandangiku. "kau tidak perlu berkerja keras hingga seperti ini.. aku tidak tega melihat keadaanmu yang seperti ini, biarkan aku membantumu" kemudian , aku hanya mengangguk kecil. iapun mengambil pel besar di sudut ruangan. Kami membersihkannya bersama – sama. Aku sadar, hidup sendirian itu sama sekali tidak berguna.

Di suasana panas dan melelahkan saat itu, kami justru tertawa bersama – sama, berbagi cerita pengalaman, bahkan aku menertawainya karena lantai kolam renang itu licin, ia terpeleset dengan anggunnya dan pantatnya yang terhantam lantai itu. "kau jahat sekali Minami – san, alangkah baiknya jika kau menolongku yang terjatuh ini" jawabnya melesu. "bukankah kau laki – laki yang kuat?" aku menggodanya untuk pertama kali. Kemudian ia hanya tertawa kecil. "lain kali aku harus terlihat lebih kuat di depanmu" jawabnya kemudian. Aku hanya tertawa mendengarnya "jadi kau selama ini terlihat lemah di depan wanita lain?" tambahku lagi, kemudian kita jadi tertawa bersama.

Selesai itu, kami melakukan pengisian air. Inilah bagian yang tak bisa kulupakan! Kami saling menyiprat pompa air dan menyiram satu sama lain. Huntung saja aku menggunakan kaos yang dipinjamkan oleh tukang pembersih kolam, jadi tidak masalah mau seberapa basahnya. Yang ironis itu , aku menyiram baju seragam Kuroko – kun tanpa rasa bersalah, namun ia benar – benar menikmatinya.

Diam – diam.. aku merasa nyaman di sampingnya, tak kenal sebarapa lelahnya saat itu. Aku senang bisa berada di sampingnya saat itu, apalagi bisa melihatnya tertawa seperti itu. Aku belum pernah melihat orang sependiam dirinya bisa tertawa lepas seperti ini. Dalam diam, aku sendiri bahagia.

Pengisian airpun selesai, aku terduduk lemas dan meluruskan kakiku di dekat kolam renang tersebut."_Douzo, _Minami - san_" _kemudian ia melemparkan sekaleng kopi ke arahku dan aku menangkapnya. "ah, untukku? _Arigatou!_" aku membukanya dan cepat – cepat meminumnya. Hari itu benar – benar melelahkan. Kemudian ia duduk dan meluruskan kakinya. Kini hanya kita berdua di kawasan itu. "seharusnya.. aku yang harus banyak berterima kasih padamu, Minami – san" balasnya.

Aku yang meneguk kopi itu berhenti sebentar. "kenapa, Kuroko – kun? Soal tugas matematika itu?" aku langsung menjawabnya to the point. "tidak.. bukan hanya itu" balasnya. "jadi apa?"

"aku berterima kasih padamu, karena aku bisa sesenang ini. Dari dulu aku tidak bisa tertawa lepas seperti ini.." jelasnya. Aku jujur, sangat bahagia jika mendengarnya berkata seperti itu. "sebelumnya.. kau tidak pernah sebahagia ini?" kemudian ia menatapku dalam – dalam. Entah apa maksudnya itu, aku terpana melihat ukiran warna biru langit yang terpancar di iris matanya itu, benar – benar indah. "sebelum itu .. , apakah kau mau berjanji denganku , Minami – san?" tanyanya kemudian. "apa itu Kuroko – kun?"

"apakah.. kau mau berbahagia denganku, selamanya?"

seketika hatiku sangat berdebar mencerna kalimat yang sulit aku mengerti. Mungkin saat itu terlalu dini bagiku untuk bisa mencernanya dengan baik. Karena ia pandai dalam berbahasa , mungkin karena itu aku gagal paham dengan maksudnya. "tentu saja!, hal seperti ini saja kau cukup bahagia kan? Siapa yang tidak mau berbahagia dengan temannya. Semuanya pasti mau'kan? Mana mungkin aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu.." kira – kira begitulah jawabanku. Bodoh.

"_sou..ka_" nadanya terdengar kecewa, bodohnya aku.

"aku pasti akan terus membuatmu bahagia.. bahkan lebih dari ini!"

Itulah 'janji' yang aku katakan padanya.

"be.. benarkah?"

Namun semuanya kelam jika kita membuka mata lebar – lebar dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang.

"tentu saja!"

Justru sekarang, aku membuatnya sakit, sakit dan terus sakit.

"terima kasih…"

Sampai kapan… ia bisa berterima kasih lagi padaku?

.

.

.

Skip time.

Sekarang , kami benar – benar kelelahan. Aku tidak menyangka , begitu banyaknya waktu di sekolah yang terbuang karena momen yang menyenangkan itu. Alhasil, kami terkapar di meja bangku kami. "tubuhku pegal.." keluhku. "benar – benar sama sekali kegiatan yang tidak melelahkan di dunia ini" jawabnya setelah itu. "ngomong – ngomong.. setelah ini, kau ada kegiatan di klub basketmu?" tanyaku kemudian. "ada apa tiba – tiba bertanya seperti itu? Kau mengkhawatirkanku lagi?" aku menyangkal, sepertinya dia cukup kegeeran disini. "tidak ,akukan menganggapmu kuat sekarang" aku tertawa kecil di akhir kalimat yang aku lontarkan. "terima kasih , Minami – san.. memangnya kenapa jika aku latihan hari ini..?" tanyanya semakin penasaran. "aku ingin sekali melihatmu bermain basket" jawabku.

Glek. Suara itu terdengar jelas di telingaku. "mumpung aku tidak ada kegiatan apa – apa besok.. tidak apa – apakan jika aku melihatmu bermain basket?" tanyaku dengan percaya diri.

"ano.. Minami – san" ia berwajah lesu dan menunduk di depanku, terlihat ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat – kuat. "aku agak malu jika kau melihatku bermain basket.." jawabnya.

"ayolah, tidak apa – apa kan Kuroko – kun! Aku hanya melihatmu bermain saja kok…" aku memaksanya, karena aku begitu penasaran dengannya. Selama ini , aku belum pernah melihatnya bermain basket. "aku tidak sehebat yang kau bayangkan.. aku memang mencintai basket.. tapi aku sebenarnya sangat payah dalam permainan ini" sangkalnya setelah itu. Tersentak mendengarnya, aku masih belum mengerti apa maksud 'payah' dalam gaya bermain basketnya. Aku tetap pada pendirianku.

"aku tidak perduli, aku tetap akan melihatmu bermain!" tangkisku. "bisakah kau tidak menertawaiku saat aku bermain basket?" tanyanya kemudian. "_mou! , _untuk apa aku tertawa jika tidak ada yang lucu, Kuroko – kun! Santai saja.." lalu , ia hanya tersenyum kecil. "terima kasih, selama ini belum ada yang pernah ada orang seniat Minami – san ingin menontonku bermain basket.." jawabnya sambil bernafas lega.

.

.

Sekolahpun berakhir , sesuai janjiku. Aku menontonnya saat Kuroko berlatih di gym dengan .. orang – orang tergolong cukup banyak. Awalnya , aku melihat semacam pemberitahuan disampaikan oleh pelatihnya mungkin? Kemudian mereka ditinggal pergi dan latihan membentuk dua tim untuk berduel.

Aku bisa melihat Kuroko , namun orang – orang tidak bisa melihatnya. Kira – kira itulah yang terjadi. Ketika Kuroko – kun ingin mengambil bola , orang yang disekitarnya kaget tiba – tiba ia berada disana. Namun ada hal yang perlu aku ketahui mengapa ia mengatakan kalau ia malu untuk ditontoni.

Ia tidak bisa melakukan shooting.

Setiap kali ia melakukannya. Pasti gagal , gagal , gagal dan gagal. Ia dimaki habis – habisan oleh pemain lain yang ada disana. Bahkan dalam mendribble bola, orang – orang masih bisa mengambil atau 'steal' dengan mudah. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Kuroko – kun begitu mencintai basket? Mengapa ia seniat itu?

Selesai latihan , semuanya terlihat sepi. Malam jam 8. Ya aku menunggunya hingga larut seperti ini. "Minami – san.. kau tidak pulang?" tawar Kuroko – kun. "tidak, aku masih ingin mau disini. Aku tidak ada teman dirumah" jawabku. ".. baiklah, nanti kita akan pulang bersama ya Minami – san?" sambil melakukan shoot yang lagi - lagi gagal , kemudian aku hanya memanggut setuju. "… aku benar – benar , payahkan, Minami – san?"

Aku menggeleng kuat. "tidak mungkin kamu payah, Kuroko – kun.." mungkin saatnya aku harus memberikannya sedikit semangat. "lalu apa?" ia menggenggam erat bola basketnya itu. "orang yang payah mana mau berlatih hingga malam larut seperti ini, kau tidak berfikir sampai situ?" jawabku bersemangat, kemudian ia 'sedikit' terpukau dengan perkataanku.

"kalau kau orang payah, kau pasti sudah dirumah, tidur kemudian mengeluh jika tubuhmu sakit. Kau bukan orang yang seperti itukan? Maka itu , bersyukurlah! Kamu tidak payah.., mungkin belum saatnya kamu kuat, jika kau terus berlatih dan berlatih. Kau pasti bisa!" aku berharap kalimat sok 'memotivasi' orang ini bisa dimengerti dengan baik. "Kuroko – kun!, kau tidak boleh putus asa seperti ini. Kita memang tidak sehebat orang – orang yang ada di sekitar kita, tapi aku percaya. Semua manusia tidak ada yang sempurna, tapi ada manusia yang terhebat!"

Kemudian ia hanya tersenyum lembut. "terima kasih sudah membuatku bahagia lagi , Minami – san"

"sudah kubilangkan? Mana mungkin aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu!" jawabku percaya diri.

"kalau begitu, aku boleh minta satu permintaan?" tanyanya lagi. "apa?"

"bolehkah aku menantangmu…. sebagai perasaan bahagiaku?" Sial, tantangan apa ini. Aku tidak berbakat dalam dunia olahraga!

"a..a.. ha.. haha.. siapa takut, tapi jika aku gagal, maka.. aku gagal membahagiakanmu deh" aku tertawa garing sekaligus sangat nervous ketika berbicara seperti itu. "_sou desu.. ,_aturan mainnyaberikan aku kesempatan 3 kali untuk memasukkan bolanya.." seketika aku kebingungan dengan 'aturan main' yang ia jelaskan.

"jika aku berhasil memasukkan bola 1 kali, maka aku akan memelukmu"

"jika aku berhasil memasukkan bola 2 kali, maka aku akan menciummu"

"jika aku berhasil memasukkan bola 3 kali, maka…

aku akan memeluk dan menciummu"

Lepas. Sial , jantungku berdegup spektakuler seperti konser AKB48.

"tantangan.. macam apa… Itu?" kali ini, wajahku benar – benar seperti kepiting rebus bercampur saus tomat. "tantangan kebahagiaan _desu" _jawabnya datar. "apakah kau membencinya?" pertanyaan yang cukup sulit untuk dijawab. Aku bukan membencinya, aku hanya ragu menerimanya. Tapi dia bilang ini adalah kebahagiaannya… "baiklah… aku menerima tantangannya" wajahku bersemu merah. Panas sekali, aku berdegup sangat kencang saat itu.

Bola pertamapun siap didaratkan.

Syuut~! Krek!

Gagal masuk, jadi kesempatan ketiga tidak ada. Namun kesempatan kedua dan pertama masih ada.

Bola keduapun akhirnya siap didaratkan.

Syuut~! Dung!

Bo, bolanya masuk. Apa ia benar – benar niat memasukkan bolanya saat ini ya? "ini untuk pertama kalinya aku bisa memasukkannya.." jawabnya bangga. "selamat Kuroko – kun.." aku bingung ingin berkata apa, karena jika ia memasukkan bola keduanya.. maka.. kita akan.. ah tidak! terlalu dini untuk bisa dirasakan…

Bola ketigapun akan di daratkan. Ini adalah penentuan.. jika ia memasukannya lagi , maka aku harus… ah, aku bisa mati.

Syuuut~!

.

.

.

Krek! Bolanya gagal masuk! aku menghela nafas terpanjang sungai nil dalam hidupku. "ah, aku gagal" jawabnya lesu. Mungkin kali ini hanya sebuah pelukan yang mendalam untuknya. Walaupun hanya sebuah pelukan.. tapi, hatiku sangat berdebar. "karena aku hanya memasukkan 1 kali, maka aku hanya akan memelukmu saja.. sayang sekali, tapi aku senang bisa memasukkan bola kedua.." ucapnya kemudian.

Iapun mulai melangkah dan mendatangiku. Wajahku sudah sangat bersemu merah, di depannya. Begitu juga dengannya, aku bisa melihat semburat merah yang begitu sama denganku. Kami saling berpandang – pandangan. "Minami – san, bisa kah kau melepas kacamatamu sementara?" aku terputus dengan pandangan itu. Aku hanya menuruti keinginannya. Tersiratlah mata berwarna hijau **Emerland **ku bertatapan dengan iris **Sky Blue**nya. "Minami – san, sebenarnya kamu sangat manis…"

Deg. Aku tahu , mata Kuroko - kun pasti salah lihat. "aku tidak bohong.. tapi bukan itu yang aku lihat darimu kok, aku suka dengan tipe wanita pekerja keras sepertimu" jelasnya, sial aku terpukau mendengarnya. "tolong… manfaatkan waktu ini baik – baik… aku tidak bisa merasakannya selain hari ini"

Ia meraih tubuhku yang kecil ini,kali ini kepalaku berada di dadanya yang bidang. Kedua tangannya menusukku erat kedalam dunianya. Desahan nafas yang terdengar di telingaku berbunyi jelas. Detak jantungnya juga berpacu jelas dengan nafasku yang terhimpit oleh tubuhnya. Tangannya bergerak pelan kearah ubun – ubunku dan mengelusnya lembut. Kehangatan di tubuh ini jelas terasa, aku benar – benar lupa diri ketika berada dipelukannya yang terhangat itu.

Aku sadar , aku begitu nyaman disisinya. Aku sadar , aku begitu menyayanginya dan mencintainya lebih dari 3 kata 'I Love You'

Aku juga membalas pelukannya dengan menyentuh erat punggungnya "Kuroko – kun…. , tolong lakukanlah.. apa saja yang bisa membuatmu bahagia di hari ini… aku rela melakukan apa saja, jika itu memang yang terbaik untuk Kuroko – kun" ditengah kehangatan itu, aku tak sadar mengeluarkan isi hatiku. Bibir ini seperti gatal ingin berbicara seperti itu.

"benarkah,… Minami – san?"

"iya , sungguh…" entah bagaimana rasa bahagianya terluapkan diisi hati ini. Aku mengeluarkan sedikit cairan bening yang membasahi pipiku, aku bahagia. Itulah yang aku rasakan.

Ia memandangiku dengan wajahnya begitu memerah. Ia memperlihatkan wajah itu sambil tersenyum lembut, sepertinya ia bahagia. Sama seperti yang aku rasakan. "terima kasih sudah menepati janjimu… aku sangat senang" ia mendekatkan wajahku yang memerah sepertinya.

Bibir itu, mendarat begitu saja ke bibirku. Cinta pertama , ciuman pertama dan pelukan pertama yang kami rasakan. Sulit untuk kami lupakan. Momen yang paling indah seumur hidupku. Baru kali ini aku merasakan, ternyata seperti ini bahagianya..

"aku juga sangat berterima kasih… aku juga sangat senang… Kuroko – kun"

.

.

.

.

Skip time.

Tersungkur lemah, itulah yang kurasakan diatas kasur nan empuk ini. Masih terbayang – bayang dengan kejadian yang berlangsung barusan. Aku benar – benar tidak menyangka hal gila ini bisa terjadi!, bagaimana bisa , aku berada di posisi menggila ini. Kuroko – kun adalah termasuk cowok yang lumayan tampan di kelas, jika ia bisa menyukaiku.. itu adalah suatu prestasi yang sulit dipercaya! Me,mangnya.. aku semanis apa dimatanya?! Mana mungkin wajahku yang penuh jerawat ini bisa dibilang manis.. palingan Kuroko – kun hanya sekedar membuatku sedikit lebih nyaman disampingnya , itulah mengapa ia berbicara seperti itu… dan yang lebih parahnya lagi…

**FLASHBACK**

Ribuan sinar bintang menyaksikan kami, malam itu begitu sejuk. Kami jalan berdua disana. Keheningan kami rasa mungkin wajar bagi kami. Siapa yang tidak malu setelah berbicara dari hati ke hati dengan orang yang kamu sayangi? Rasanya anehkan?

"untuk kali ini, aku belum siap menjadikanmu sebagai 'pacar'" terpecahkan keheningan menjadi kesesakkan dalam tubuh ini.

"memangnya.. kenapa, Kuroko – kun?"

"entahlah.. aku masih belum siap melakukannya.. lagipula masih banyak yang harus kebahagiaan harusku lewati selain ini kan?" mungkin dia ada benarnya juga. Tapi ini semacam hubungan tanpa status, bagiku?

"ee.. aku baru mendengar istilah 'status yang tertunda'"

"tidak apa kan? Lagipula.. aku tidak terlalu mempentingkan status, bagiku semua status itu sama saja. Kecuali status saat menikah" wow, ternyata Kuroko – kun sudah berfikir sejauh itu. Dia benar – benar hebat. "Kuroko – kun.. kau serius sekali dengan dunia romantika…"

Seketika aku mendongakkan kepalaku keatas, aku melihat sinar bintang menghujani kita malam itu, angin bertiup sangat dingin. "pakailah jaket, angin malam tidak baik untuk kulitmu.." ia memasangkan jaketnya jersey Teikonya padaku, aku bisa mencium bau maskulin di jaket itu. "terima kasih.."

Seketika aku terpana dengan 1 bintang yang begitu terang dibandingkan yang lain. "bintang itu terang sekali…" "yang mana..?" "yang itu!" aku menunjuk – nujuknya dengan riang. Aku bisa melihat wajah Kuroko – kun juga ikut terpana melihat bintang itu.

"bintang itu.. sama terangnya dengan dirimu.. Minami – san"

"apa… maksudnya Kuroko – kun?"

"tidak perduli seberapa gelap dimana kau berdiri, kau tetap bersinar dan sangat indah ketika di pandang… itulah Minami - san" aku terpukau dengan nilai bahasanya , yang cukup tergolong tinggi dibandingkan dari pada aku. Padahal cita – citaku menjadi seorang novelis.

"…. Kau hebat sekali Kuroko – kun.."

"benarkah? , aku hanya memikirkan apa yang ada di pikiranku.."

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Hubungan tanpa status ya,.. baru kali ini aku mendengarnya. Kira – kira kebahagiaan seperti apa ya yang akan datang kepadaku? Aku jadi tidak sabar.

Selain itu aku juga berfikir, apakah ia sudah tertidur ya saat ini? Aku ingin mengatakan 'oyasumi' dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut seperti waktu itu … walaupun ia tidak sadar dengan apa yang kuperbuat, tapi aku senang dengan hanya melakukan itu.

Ah, aku jadi banyak memikirkannya sekarang. Sulit dilupakan.

Sakin banyaknya aku memikirkan Kuroko – kun, aku jadi lupa memikirkan diriku sendiri. Bodohnya.

Tapi , aku masih bingung dengan perkataannya. Katanya , 'aku seperti bintang yang begitu bersinar, tidak perduli betapa gelapnya ditempatku berada, aku tetap bersinar dengan terang dan terlihat indah…' apa maksudnya bagian 'gelap ditempatku berada'? memang aku berada di tempat yang gelap? … rhh.. peribahasa Kuroko – kun sulit sekali untuk dicerna. Kenapa aku lebih bodoh darinya ya..

Tapi aku kagum sekali dengannya, kita baru saja kenal bisa sampai sedekat dan seromantis ini.. lain kali aku harus jauh lebih hebat dan hebat lagi darinya. Itulah motivasiku sekarang. Aku akan menutup mata ini. Kira – kira..

Apa yang akan terjadi besok?

.

.

.

Pagi hari , aku terbangun dengan normal. Kurasa , ini adalah hal yang jauh lebih baik daripada yang kemarin. Aku menggunakan bajuku dengan serapih mungkin. Dan menggunakan kacamata besarku dengan benar. "yosh" aku akan berangkat.

Ketika aku berjalan, cukup kaget. Jelas saja aku kaget, aku melihat Kuroko – kun di depan rumahku. "Kuroko – kun?" sapaku sambil menatapnya. "_ohayou… _ayo kita ke sekolah bersama – sama" sapanya datar. "ee.. un, baiklah" sambutku lagi.

Awkward , itulah yang terjadi saat aku jalan berdua dengannya. "ano, Minami – san" lagi – lagi ia memecahkan keheningan momen ini. "_hai..?" _

"hari ini aku latihan basket lagi, apakah kau mau menontonku lagi?" tawarnya. Mungkin ini semacam kencan versi kami. 'latihan basket'. Kemudian, aku sedikit berfikir. Mungkin nanti aku harus mengerjakan berberapa tugas sekolah. Hm , tapi sayang sekali jika aku menolak tawarannya. Aku ingin sekali melihatnya latihan.. argh. Aku harus bagaimana ya?

"Minami – san?"

"aah… ah, hm.. entahlah Kuroko – kun, aku memiliki tugas yang ingin aku kerjakan.. tapi aku ingin sekali melihatmu bermain basket lagi.. bagaimana ya.." aku mengacak – ngacakkan rambutku kebingungan. "kerjakanlah tugas – tugasmu dahulu Minami – san" jawabnya. "bagaimana dengan tugas – tugasmu Kuroko – kun?" selama ini, aku belum pernah melihatnya mengumpulkan tugas. Jelas , ia pasti sangat sibuk dengan kegiatan basketnya.

"kau tahu, aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu. Lagipula , aku juga tidak jago sepertimu" Kuroko – kun memujiku? Apa – apaan itu?

"otak IQ jongkok seperti ini kau bilang pintar Kuroko – kun? Nilaiku benar – benar pas – pasan!" cerutuku. "jangan begitu Minami – san, justru jika aku mengatakannya kamu harus berusaha seperti apa yang aku katakan.." ah, dia benar juga.

"_maa… ma, _bagaimana jika aku mengerjakan tugasmu lagi Kuroko – kun? Kau pasti maukan?" tawarku. Siapa yang tidak suka dibantu? Kurasa semua lelaki memang sangat senang dibantu perempuan. "aku bukan laki – laki yang seperti itu Minami – san… aku berjanji untuk terlihat kuat di depanmu kan? Jangan khawatir.." sangkalnya. _Sugoi… _dibandingkan laki – laki lain, dia memang berbeda. Mungkin itu sebabnya aku menyukainya, ups.

"baiklah Kuroko – kun…, jika ada yang sulit. Tanyakan saja padaku" tawarku sambil tersenyum lebar di hadapannya. "_hai.. arigatou gozaimasu" _senyumnya kembali.

.

.

.

Skip time.

Saat ini, adalah hari yang kutunggu – tunggu, pembagian kelas. Kali ini aku tidak bersama dengan Kuroko – kun, Ia seperti biasa sibuk dengan kegiatan basketnya.

Mungkin hanya aku yang perduli dengannya hingga sejauh ini, sudah semester 2 berlalu. Kosong, tidak ada yang mengerjakkan piket sama sekali kecuali aku. Mentang – mentang aku tak sekuat mereka aku diperlakukan semaunya, seenak jidatnya saja. itulah yang terjadi padaku di kelas 10 yang menyuramkan bagiku. Aku semakin terkenal karena sakin payahnya dan tidak berdayanya. Mungkin karena sering absennya Kuroko – kun, aku jadi kesepian. Tak banyak juga Kuroko – kun bisa lakukan padaku. Tentu saja , karena ia masuk ke string 1 bermain dengan pemain tim inti. Dia benar – benar hebat bukan?

Aku jadi menyesal gara – gara aku menolaknya melihat ia latihan waktu itu. Mungkin itu saat terakhir kita sering bersama, sisanya tidak ada lagi kebahagiaan yang tersirat. Dunia ini semakin membosankan. Dan semakin yang membuatku khawatir adalah.. aku takut aku tidak bisa sekelas dengan Kuroko – kun lagi, sebentar lagi kita akan duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMP.

"ah itu dia daftar namanya…" aku melihatnya dengan seksama. "aa?, tidak ada nama Kuroko – kun.. sayang sekali" aku melesu. Aku pasti sangat menyendiri di kelas ini. Aku masuk ke dalam kelas itu. Benar – benar tidak ada yang kukenal. Menyedihkan.

Semuanya punya pasangan masing – masing, tertawa bersama, bercerita dengan teman lamanya. Sementara aku lagi – lagi duduk di pojokkan tanpa diketahui banyak orang. Biasanya di pojokkan aku menyadari Kuroko – kun di sampingku dan menyapaku. Benar – benar kenangan yang tak terlupakan.

Seketika, seorang wali kelas kami masuk. Guru yang biasa – biasa saja bagi kami. Tidak terlalu galak.

"selamat pagi semuanya, saya adalah wali kelas disini. Kita akan melakukan voting untuk pemilihan ketua kelas dan wakilnya ya" kemudian hening. Kurasa mana ada yang mau–

"aku akan menjadi ketua kelas" seseorang bermata tajam, surainya merah darah. Kulitnya putih porselen, ia berdiri dengan tegap dan terlihat oleh semua anak – anak di kelas itu. "oh, Akashi ya.. boleh juga.. nah , sekarang semuanya kamu yang atur ya. Bapak masih ada urusan diluar" apa – apaan itu? Dengan percaya dirinya dia menjadi ketua kelas tanpa voting? Sudah itu, Tidak sampai berberapa menit guru itu disini. Dia keluar?! Bodohnya si cowok bantet itu juga hanya mengangguk. Dia bodoh?

"_minna.." _sapanya di depan kelas, aku bisa melihat jelas tangannya yang memegang sebuah benda tajam , alias gunting..? untuk apa ia mengenggam gunting itu? "jika aku mendengar suara.. aku tak sungkan membiarkanmu merasakan sensasi dinginnya benda ini" ia menunjukkan guntingnya di depan anak – anak seusia kami?! Hei , dia pembunuh atau apa?

Semuanya merinding disko.

"bagus, siapa yang menjadi wakil ketua kelas?"

"a, aku.. Akashi – kun!" sesosok wanita berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "waah… pasangan serasi tuh, ketua kelasnya ganteng, yang jadi wakilnya cantik.." kira – kira begitulah komentar orang – orang disekitarku.

"_sou ka…_" ia melihat penampilan perempuan itu. Tapi memang, sangat cantik kudengar dia juga pintar, kurasa. Aku iri dengannya. "ditolak"

Ehhhh? Kenapa? "dari tatapanmu saja, kau ingin menjadi wakilku hanya memiliki alasan tersendiri bukan untuk memimpin, pada dasarnya kamu memang pintar. Tapi kamu tidak rajin" bagaimana ia bisa menolak mentah – mentah seenaknya begitu?!

"kau yang diujung sana" semua orang melihatku, eh? Kenapa?. "a.. ada apa.. ya?"

"kau sangat rajin, kau harus jadi wakil ketua kelas"

Ehhhhh?!

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

Myahahahah gaje ah gaje gaje gaje /dilempar

Aku bener – bener gagal soal cinta – cintaan duh , someone help (?)

Apalagi endingnya , duh gagal banget hiks byeee /dies

Bdw , terima kasih ya pada silent reader dan yang ngefav tentunya yang pada mau baca, tanpa kalian aku tidak ada semangat untuk melanjutkan fic ini sampe tembus 5800+ words , aku kerasukan apa ya /jders

Terima kasih juga yang mungkin nunggu kelanjutan fic ini ,apalagi yang ngereview .. aku bahagia sekali /?

Chap selanjutnya, GoM akan berhamburan (?) kurasa. Bdw tetap stay tuned yaaaa hwhw

Mind to RnR? Sankyuu . v .


End file.
